Oneechan's Wrath
by SarahYamashita
Summary: Sakura Youichi runaway from his dormitory at school because he is being bullied. He went back to his hometown and he doesn’t want to leave his room and became a “shut in”… His older twin sister, Sakura Mikan cannot tolerate this, so...she, wants revenge..
1. Payback is a strong word

**Title: Oneechan's Wrath**

**Summary**: Sakura Youichi runaway from his dormitory at school because he is being bullied. He went back to his hometown and he doesn't want to leave his room and became a "shut in"… His older twin sister, Sakura Mikan cannot tolerate this, so she disguised herself as a boy and entered her brother's school for revenge… NxM

**Rated**: T **Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter One "Payback is a strong word"**

It was a cold, rainy Sunday morning. Mikan is having breakfast and getting ready to go to church when suddenly a loud knock was heard from her door.

"Coming!" Mikan said a little annoyed wondering who is disturbing her this early in the morning.

She opened the door and is surprised to see her brother, wet from the rain and with a really angry look on his face.

"Youichi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? And why do you have all your things with you? Why didn't you call me telling that you'll be back?" Mikan asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Youichi and Mikan's parents were working overseas so they live alone together until their father decided to transfer Youichi in an all boys school called "Gakuen Alice" in Tokyo. Youchi disagree first because he doesn't want to be away from her sister and he already loved his old school and his friends there. But he doesn't have any choice because he is already enrolled. It's only been 2 months since he left.

Youichi just stared at her, he entered the house and run to his room. Mikan was shocked to see her brother like that. He didn't even said "im home" or "good morning" which is really suspicious because Youichi isn't the type to be snobbish. He is cheerful and friendly just like her. There was just something wrong with him.

She went to his room and knock on his door.

"Youichi, are you ok? If there's something wrong you can always talk to oneechan remember?" Mikan said while opening the door.

She found Youichi in his bed, his face was buried on the pillows. She sat beside him and patted his head.

"Now tell me, what happened?" Mikan asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Youichi just ignored her sister. He doesn't want to talk about it. It was just too painful.

Mikan cannot stand this. She doesn't know what to do and her brother won't talk to her. She just left his room and let him be alone for the day. Maybe he'll talk to her later when he is feeling better.

Days passed but it didn't happen. He didn't tell her why he runaway from his school and why he won't leave his room. Of course she gives him food and water so that he won't starve to death. But she couldn't stand seeing her brother like this. He wasn't like this before. And she was determined to find the reason why her brother became like that.

Then she remembered the diary she gave him before he left. Maybe she'll find the answers there.

She searched his things when he is sleeping. She got a really hard time finding it because its dark and she is thankful that Youichi is a heavy sleeper because if not, she will be caught red handed for all the noise she is making.

"There it is." Mikan whispered then walked out of his room.

She went back to her room then looked at the diary. She felt guilty because diaries are supposed to be personal. But heck with it, it was for his brother and thought it was okay.

She flipped page one which read,

_Dear Diary,_

_I HATE HYUUGA NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!! #$%^&*. I just accidentally poured a juice on him and now the whole school is after me? Why is the world so cruel?! I knew it, transferring here is such a bad idea! I hate dad! I hate everyone for not considering my feelings!!! _

That's all that is written. Who the heck is Natsume Hyuuga?! Mikan thought for a while and decided something she doesn't know if it was right or wrong.

"Whoever he is, he's gonna pay" Mikan said,clenching her fist.

"I am gonna transfer to Gakuen Alice".

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if chapter one is short  but please do review and say your comments and suggestions…

* * *


	2. Beginning of the mission

**Chapter Two "Beginning of the Mission"**

Mikan is now inside the train going to Tokyo. She already missed her friends and Youichi. She knows that what she's going to do is tough but she had to, for the sake of her beloved twin brother.

_Flashback…_

_"Are you sure you can do this? If something happens, just contact me okay?" Hotaru said with a blank expression while watching Mikan packed her things._

_Hotaru knows what happened to Youichi after Mikan told her. She is shocked that Youichi became like that and is also pissed with that "Hyuuga" guy, whoever he is. That's why she helped Mikan faked her identity. She forged her biodata and made a wig that will only be removed by a special fluid so that it won't come off in public. They also practiced on having a manly voice. But she cannot help being concerned about her bestfriend because she can be in trouble if they find out that she is a girl._

_"Don't worry Hotaru, I can do this. You know me, when I decide, the outcome is always final" Mikan replied._

_Mikan borrowed Youchi's old clothes in the basement and he just nodded not knowing what she's going to do with it. She said that she will just leave for a couple of months but Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko will live in their house to take care of him while she's gone._

_"How can you act like a boy when you've been a girl for 17 years?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison._

_"I searched on the internet for some tips on how a boy acts. I can somehow manage to do it." Mikan said._

_Anna and Nonoko just nodded. They're trying to change her mind but they know their friend, and they know they cannot persuade her. It's just that, it will be lonely and boring at school without Mikan. She always lightened up the mood and acts silly just to make them laugh. That's one of the reason why she is popular, besides her looks and intellect._

_"I'm all set. Wish me luck guys, I will miss you all." Mikan said in a sad tone. She will also miss her friends but she cannot stop now, she cannot stop feeling agitated of what those jerks have done to her brother._

_"Just always try and contact us if you're not busy. We'll be there when you need us." Anna said, and had their final group hug._

_End of Flashback…_

Mikan sighed at the thought of backing out now because of the nervous feeling. But thinking of the Hyuuga guy having his final laugh made her blood rise and made her confident that she can finish her mission. What is it?

_Make Hyuuga Natsume beg and cry._

That will be the happiest day of her life _if_that happens. Ooops.. Scratch that. That will be the happiest day of her life _when_ that happens. Mikan smirked at thought.

After traveling for a couple of hours, she is finally in Tokyo. It was 7pm already. She was amazed by the lights and views that brightened up the place.

While waiting for the bus, she decided to shop for some underwear (for boys) first because she cannot wear her own undergarment in an all boy's school. She looked for some shops and finally found one. She went to the store and searched for her "things". She went to the men's section and found the one she needed. After getting it, she heard some girls giggling and talking about her, I mean "him".

"Hey, that guy over there is so cute! He looks like a girl! Kawaii!" one of the girl said. Then her friends started giggling and looked at Mikan.

Mikan just rolled her eyes. If only those girls knew that she was a girl, like them. She just went to the counter and pay the things she bought.

The bus finally arrived. She hopped in and took a seat beside an old man in his seventies. She smiled at him to show some respect. Suddenly, a guy in a black suit entered the bus with a gun in his hand, aiming at the old man. Everyone is shocked and panicked.

Mikan paused for a while. She looked at the old man who was being threatened with a gun by the guy in the black suit. She is surprised to see the old man not being afraid but instead just grinning at the guy. The guy in the black suit is saying something in Chinese which she cannot understand but she knows that he is very angry.

The guy commanded everyone in the bus to leave except for the old man. As expected, everyone left except for the old man and Mikan.

"What are you doing little boy? I said leave!" the guy in the black suit said.

Mikan just stared at him. How can she leave an old man alone? She thought. Then the guy approached her and when he reaches his hands on her, she quickly sprayed tears spray (which Hotaru gave her) on the man's eyes and push him on the floor making him dropped his gun. When he was about to stand up and have his revenged, policemen arrived and arrested him.

The old man wanted to say his thanks to the little girl who saved him. But when he looked around, she was already gone. Of course he knows that she is a girl. She can't fool him just because of her wig and boy clothes. He's way too smart to be fooled.

"That girl is interesting… I hope I can meet her again…" the old man thought.

Mikan quickly ran from the crime scene because she doesn't want to be involved. She went here to have revenge and not to be involved in some crime. She took a taxi cab and went in her destination, Gakuen Alice.

Mikan stood in front of a very large gate. She scanned the place in front of her. Suddenly, she heard a voice inside the gate.

"Now now, who is the cute little boy standing outside our paradise?" the guy in his thirties said.

"Umm. Good evening, I'm Sakura Mikan, I just transferred her and.."

"Oh! Mikan chan! The new student with a girly name! Come in. By the way, I am Narumi sensei. I am your homeroom teacher starting today. I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow morning. Just rest today, I know you're tired because of the travel. I'll take you to your dormitory." the man said.

Mikan followed him. She enjoyed his company because of the jokes he told her while they are walking. Then, she bid him goodbye and went to his room to get some sleep.

"Hi I'm Andou Tsubasa, the dorm leader. I will lead you to your room." Tsubasa said while shaking her hands.

"Nice to meet you Tsubasa senpai. I'm Sakura Mikan."

"Wow, you got soft hands. Like a girl." Tsubasa said, while smirking.

Mikan quickly snatched her hands from him and changed the topic.

"I thought I have a roommate? Why isn't he here yet?" She asked.

"Oh, that guy? He's so pissed off to have a roommate that he didn't went back today. He soloed this room for two years now but there are no other vacant rooms for you than here. That's why he doesn't have any choice." Tsubasa explained.

"What a selfish bastard" Mikan thought.

"Then, if you don't have anymore questions, I will go to my room already. Don't hesitate to come to me if you needed something. Goodnight." Tsubasa said then waved goodbye.

"Goodnight." Mikan waved too then closed the door.

12 midnight. Mikan can't sleep because of the thoughts that are entering in her mind.

_"Why is Youichi bullied in this school where there are lots of nice people? He could've sought help from Tsubasa senpai or Narumi sensei can't he?" _Mikan thought then unconsciously fell asleep.


	3. Prince Natsume?

**Chapter Three "Prince Natsume?"**

"Hey Natsume, what are you still doing in my room?" a blond boy with a rabbit in his lap asked a raven haired guy with ruby eyes.

"Ruka, some punk is moving in my room tonight and I don't want to catch his damn virus." Natsume replied.

"Oh, I know that. But you can't sleep here. I mean, where will Koko sleep? Where's he anyway?" Ruka said, scanning for Koko's sight.

"I told him to sleep in the cafeteria cause I'm gonna borrow his bed for a while."

"What? Why didn't you just told him to sleep in your bed?"

"Koko? Sleep in my bed? NO fucking way."

"You're too cruel Natsume. You can't let him sleep in the cafeteria forever."

"Oh, he won't be there for too long. I'm gonna get that _punk_ out of this school and get my room back in no time." Natsume grinned at the thought.

* * *

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

"What the hell was that freaking noise?" Mikan woke up, startled by the sudden alarm. It was only five in the morning for Pete's sake!

Then she took out her schedule and read it.

_5:30 am – breakfast_

Great. She will have to wake up 5:00 in the morning everyday just to eat her breakfast. Simply great. Oh well, it's not like she can do anything about it, can't she?

She fixed herself and went downstairs.

* * *

"Mikan chan! Good Morning!" Narumi greeted her with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning sensei" She replied, giving Narumi a bright smile too.

"Soo cccuuuttteee!" Narumi said, hugging her like there's no tomorrow.

"Sen…sei….I….ca..nn..ot…bre..ath…" Mikan said, trying to push Narumi away before he kills her.

"Oh, sorry.. Anyway, please help yourself with some food over there. Taataa!" Narumi then waved goodbye.

Mikan was surprised at all the food that's in front of her. It's like she is in a hotel restaurant. This is their breakfast everyday? She is a bit annoyed at how these rich kids are being spoiled in this school. Well, her family is rich and they can afford to have that kind of living too but they aren't. Their parents made sure that they value everything that was given to them and not waste anything just because they can afford it. She wanted to call Narumi for some explanations when a guy with glasses approached her.

"Hey, you're new here right? I'm Tobita Yuu, but everyone here calls me Iinchou." The guy said giving her a plate.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, Iinchou. I'm Sakura Mikan and I just transferred here last night. You can call me Mikan." Mikan said, showing him her smile of gratitude for the plate.

Yuu blushed upon seeing her smile. Okay, that was weird. He thought. But he didn't mind it, they picked their selected food and headed to an empty table.

"So Iinchou, do you always have this kind of meal here? I mean it's not practical. This kind of buffet set is only for parties and…

"He's coming! He's coming!" A boy shouted.

Iinchou isn't speaking, he continued on eating his food. Everybody's quiet. Something's definitely not right.

"Hey, what's happening? Why did everybody shut their mouth? Who's coming?" Mikan whispered but only to get Iinchou ignoring her.

Suddenly, the door opened and there entered a raven haired guy with ruby eyes, sitting comfortably in a chair with four boys carrying it. The raven haired guy scanned the place and found everybody stopped eating their meals and bowing their heads. He jumped out of the chair and smirked at the thought that everybody is still afraid of…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! a guy with black hair burst out laughing and pointing at the raven haired guy.

"Hey! What era are you in now? Are you a prince or something? And what's with the chair? Hahaha! My stomach hurts!" Mikan unconsciously said her thoughts out loud without noticing the gasping of other students and the murderous aura of her so-called "prince".

"Uh oh." Ruka thought while looking at his bestfriend who could kill someone right now.

Natsume just stood there. Still not believing the reaction of one of his so-called "slave".

Mikan then noticed the sudden change of atmosphere. She's the only one laughing. She looked up and saw the shocked look of her dorm mates. Some are glaring and some look like they pity her.

"What did I get myself into?" she thought while looking at "the prince"

Natsume walked towards her. She felt nervous but managed to keep her composure and glared at him.

"You seemed new here. What's your name girl faced idiot?" Natsume asked calmly.

Mikan's vein popped. Her nervousness vanished.

"This guy's so rude!" She thought.

"I am Sakura Mikan, your "highness"." She said with a sarcastic tone.

Some of the boys laughed but stopped when Natsume glared at them.

"Why you little…" Natsume grabbed a hold of her arm ready to punch her when..

_Thump thump…_

"What the..." He thought while looking at the boy with a cute chibi face and an innocent brown eyes staring at him, waiting for the impact of his punch.

_Thump thump…_

She stared at him, and readied herself for the impact of his punch but it didn't happened. He just stared at her and let go of her arm.

"Well remember this day you girly faced idiot. Cause this will be your last laugh in this academy." Natsume threatened her then left the room.

A few seconds of silence, then…

"What have you done Mikan? That guy is Hyuuga Natsume! And you just humiliated him in his territory!" Iinchou said upon seeing Natsume leave the room.

"That's Natsume Hyuuga? He's the one who bullied my brother!" Mikan shouted then also left the cafeteria stomping, leaving a curious and surprised Iinchou.

Mikan stomped on her way to her room. She's so pissed off at that stupid arrogant jerk.

"I know now why Youchii hated him! I don't know what he did to my brother but I know it's not something nice." Mikan thought while clenching her fist.

* * *

"I'm surprised." Ruka said looking at his bestfriend.

"And why is that?" Natsume replied, raising his eyebrow.

"I thought you're going to kill that guy, after what he did."

"Shut up. I'm going to torture him that he'd wished he never enrolled in this school. "

Ruka just rolled his eyes. He knew his bestfriend. And he knew very well what happens to someone standing in his way.

"But I'm glad that you didn't punch him, or else you'll be in trouble again. Oh, look at the time. I have to go to the library first. See you later!"

Natsume just nodded. He took out his cellphone and called Koko.

"What is it Natsume-sama?"

"Gather the troop. We got some business to take care of."

"Wakarimashita"

Natsume smirked. Then, he remembered what happened a while ago when he was about to punch that new girly faced guy. Something made him stopped. Whatever it is, he doesn't know but he won't let that happen again. He's going to torment that guy's school life starting today.


	4. Cycles

**Chapter Four**

BAMMM!

Mikan slammed the door of her room. She's still pissed off at what happened earlier.

"That damn bastard, if I get my hands on…"

KNOCK… KNOCK…

Mikan opened the door. She saw a smiling boy with a box in his hands. He then gave her the box and asked her to sign something.

"Hi, I'm Koko, the one who handles deliveries in this dormitory." The boy said.

"I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan." Mikan said, getting the box from his hands.

"Nice meeting you… Sakura san" Koko smirked but Mikan didn't saw it. She thanked him then closed the door to see what's inside that box. Then her phone rang.

"Hey Mikan, it's Anna. Hotaru said that she gave you… Hey! Give that back!"

"Miikkaan chan! Nonoko here! How was your day there? Did you get… Ouch!"

The two girls fight over the phone even though it has a loudspeaker. Mikan and Hotaru sweatdropped. Then Hotaru snatched the phone.

"Oi idiot, if you received a box, it's from me. It has a password so that only you can open it." Hotaru said, ignoring the two girls fighting behind her.

"Really? What's the password then? Is it best friends forever?" Mikan said while giggling.

"No… The password is… Crabs…"

Mikan sweatdropped again. But this time, it's with Anna and Nonoko.

"Anyway, how is my brother doing? Is he going out of his room now?" asked a concerned Mikan.

"He's fine. Not going out of his room yet but he's eating and he's not ignoring us like yesterday." Anna said as she snatched the phone from Hotaru.

"Thank you so much for taking good care of him. I want to go home and see him but I need to finish some business here. Just tell him that if he needs me there, I won't hesitate to come back."

"Okay Mi-chan. Leave him to us." The two girls said in unison.

Mikan closed her phone. She sat on her bed and looked at the box. It asked for a password and she entered it.

There she saw some gadgets with a manual on how to use them. Then there's a note beside them.

_Good luck Mi-chan :p _

_Nonoko _

_Go girl! Make them pay!_

_Anna_

_Break one item there and _

_you'll be broke for the rest _

_of your life_

_Hotaru_

Mikan smiled while looking at the note and the gadgets. She's so lucky to have friends like them. Now she's hyped up. Thinking on lots of strategies on how to make a stupid arrogant jerk suffer.

"Just you wait "Prince Natsume". You will soon taste a piece of your own junk."

* * *

"Youichi? You came out of your room!" Anna said in a shocked tone.

"Tell me where my sister is." Youichi said calmly.

"She's out for some business and uhhm… for, school project! Yes, for school project!" Nonoko said nervously.

Youichi raised his eye brow, hinting them that he's not buying it.

"Let's tell him the truth, he's not stupid enough to believe your stupid make up stories." Hotaru said.

"No we can't!" the two girls protested but she ignored them.

"Your sister is in your school, she's there because our principal have some business in that school and she's the representative so she have to go."

"What? She went there? But those bastards will only hurt her!" Youichi said rushing outside. He doesn't know but his thoughts are telling him to go back to his old school to save his sister. He runs until he reached the bus. Suddenly, he stopped. Something deep inside him is preventing him from going there.

"You'll get hurt again if you go… You will face _him_ again."

He turned around, and headed to the park.

"I am such a coward."

* * *

"Why did you tell him that his sister was on his school?" Anna and Nonoko said.

"If you want to tell a lie, tell a half of truth with it. Don't you know that rule?" Hotaru said, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But still… What if he goes there? What will Mikan do?" The two girls said, worrying of what might happen.

"Believe me, he won't. I know him long enough."

* * *

He walked around the park. Thinking that his sister's going to be okay. She's brave and strong, unlike him. She's been defending him since they were young. He's into his thoughts until…

KYAA! Help me! Help me!

He saw a girl in her age with a cookie in her hand being scared of the dog that is barking in front of her. He looked at her. She's beautiful. Long black hair with crimson eyes and a slender body. She's wearing a shirt and a decent skirt.

He approached the dog. He patted its head and ruffled its fur. The dog calmed down.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you. He probably only wanted the cookie in your hand" Youichi said while patting the head of the dog and looking at the girl.

"Uhmm.. Thanks…" The girl said, rolling the cookie on the floor. The dog grabbed it and run off.

Youichi was about to go when the girl grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Ano… Can I treat you some tea or something to repay you for saving me?" the girl said, hiding the blush in her face.

Youichi can't help but blush too. He was attracted to the girl. She was so cute. He nodded and headed to the nearest café. They ordered some chocolate drinks and strawberry cake. Silence engulfed them for a while until the girl finally gathered some courage to speak.

"By the way, I'm Aoi." The girl said, extending and offering her hand to him.

"Youichi." He said while shaking her hand.

They gazed into each others eyes. Youichi pictured her as an angel that was sent down for him. She's perfect. And the blush on her face makes her ten times cuter.

He went back to reality when the girl took her hands from him and said that she needs to go now or she'll be late. He just nodded and watched her as she went out of the café.

He's glad he went out. At least now he knows.

What love at first sight means.

* * *

"Natsume sama, a box was delivered for Sakura Mikan. I didn't saw what's inside because there was a password needed." Koko reported like some professional spy.

"That's okay. It's not that important anyway. Any other information?"

"There is one…" Koko said, excited to tell him those three words.

"What is it?" his Highness asked.

"He's your roommate."


	5. Unexpected Happenings

**Chapter Five "Unexpected Happenings" **

"_Hey, that's Sakura san..."_

"_He's the guy? "_

"_He's stupid for doing that"_

"_How long will he last? I'll bet for a week" _

Mikan heard these whispers as she walked passed through the hallways. She just ignored it and entered the classroom for her first class. The students inside then stopped what they're doing and all glared at her. She knows that they're like that because they're all afraid of Natsume.

"Scaredy cats..." she murmured as she looked for a seat. Suddenly, an angry guy went towards her.

"Hey, you 're the one who humiliated Natsume sama" the guy said as he grabbed her collar.

"What if I am?" she said, looking at him like saying that she's not afraid.

The guy's eyes twitched. He pinned her to the wall then...

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

She shot the guy with Hotaru's baka gun. The guy flew away and their classmates gasped. He went back to his seat touching his head because of the pain.

"Good morning everyone!" Narumi entered tiptoeing.

"Before we start, I'm going to introduce our new student!" he said as he spotted Mikan and signalled her to come forward.

Mikan stood up and went in front of the class. She saw their angry expressions. She knows that she's not welcome and her life's not going to be easy here.

"I'm Sakura Mikan... Nice to meet you all..." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nice to meet you too Sakura san!" an unknown voice said.

Everyone smiled at her. She doesn't know what's happening but she just ignored it. Narumi, who was pleased with the approach of his old students to the new one, proceeded to his lessons. She went back to her seat when...

"Ouch!" she cried as she fell on the floor.

She knows it, someone tripped her with his foot. And that guy reached for her hand and said...

" Are you okay Sakura san? I didn't know you're a clumsy one." the guy said while smirking. Everyone laughed including Narumi. Well, he thought that Mikan was okay with the others.

She glared at him. She knew that he purposely tripped her. And his face doesn't look sorry when he reached for her hand to help.

She stood up and removed the dusts from her pants. She went back to her seat and listened to Narumi blabbering about Oedipus Rex and the Sphinx. He told them the story then asked them a question.

"Who knows the riddle of the Sphinx that was answered by Oedipus Rex?"

Someone raised his hand. Narumi told him to stand up and give his answer.

"Which creature have four feet in the morning, two at mid day and three at night?" the guy said.

"Correct! Now which of you knows the answer?"

"The answer is Sakura Mikan!" someone shouted.

"And why is that?" asked a confused Narumi.

Riiiing! Riiiiing!

"Oh, bell already? Okay guys, just so you know, we have a quiz next week about the topic today. And the answer for the riddle is "Man" and not Mikan chan okay?" Narumi said before leaving the room.

"If you didn't get why you're the answer to the damn riddle, let me explain it to you. You're going to crawl like a baby when we beat you up. And when you can still stand up with your two feet, we're gonna continue until you can't stand without the support of a cane. Got it?" the guy who tripped her said while tapping her back.

* * *

"_He's your roommate..."_

These words kept playing on Natsume's head. He doesn't know why he has this feeling of mixed emotions when he heard that.

"I'm excited only because, I can easily pull pranks on him and make his life miserable... Yeah... That's all..." he kept telling himself while walking back and forth in Ruka's room.

"_Alone in the room... at night..."_

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhh!" He shouted as he ruffled his hair. He went outside to cool his head then he saw Mikan, looking so pissed off with something.

"Natsume sama, you need to come with us." A voice behind him said.

He turned around and saw 5 guys in a black suit whose faces are familiar to him.

"And what makes you think that I will come with..."

WHAM!

And with that, everything went blank, and the last thing he saw was Mikan, struggling from the men in black.

* * *

Youchi left a few minutes after Aoi left. He went back home looking very happy.

"Tadaima!" he said as he ran to his room and turned on his television.

"What's up with his strange happy aura?" Anna asked Hotaru.

"He's unpredictable" Hotaru shrugged, continuing on eating her crab.

* * *

Natsume woke up finding himself in a creepy room that looked like an abandoned building. He tried to move but he can't. His hands and feet are tied. He scanned the room and there lied a boy beside him. Not, just beside him. The boy's face was on his chest and he's being hugged by him.

"Hey... hey... wake up... Stop hugging me!" He struggled as he shook the boy, trying to wake him up.

The boy groaned. He embraced him tighter, which disgust our prince.

"Are you gay or something? I said get off me!" he shouted.

The boy lifted his face up, still sleeping. He can now see the face of this "gay" guy.

Natsume was stunned. He's shocked to see the sleeping face of Sakura Mikan, his mortal enemy, only a few inches away from his face.

_Thump Thump..._

"Oi... idiot... wake up..." He said softly as he shook her lightly.

He stared at the features of her sleeping face. The red tint on her cheeks complements her soft white skin. Her kissable pinkish lips made Natsume use all of his self control on not devouring it.

"Is he really a boy?" he thought as he examined her face.

* * *

"Do you know where Natsume went? I want to show him this revenge plan I made. I need to get my room back as soon as possible." Koko said while showing a paper to Ruka.

"I haven't seen him yet. But he'll show up when he needs us."

Koko smirked. He cannot wait for Natsume to praise his genius plan on making the new guy's life miserable. And he cannot wait to sleep on his own bed and leave the creepy cafeteria.

* * *

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. First thing she saw was two pairs of crimson eyes intensely staring at her. Then she found her hand at his back. In short, she is hugging him.

"Aaahh! Pervert!" she screamed as she pushed the guy she's hugging.

BANG!

The guy's head banged on the wall.

"Ouch! What do you mean by pervert? We're both guys you know!" the guy said, rubbing his pained head.

Mikan stared at the guy, his face and voice seemed familiar. Then she finally recognised him.

"Hyuuga Natsume? What are you doing here? And why are your hands and feet tied?" she said as she surprisingly looked at him.

"Just shut up and untie me instead of asking stupid questions. These ropes are really uncomfortable you know." He said as he realized that the words that just came out from his mouth are impossible to happen. Of course he knows that Mikan wouldn't untie him. That way, she could easily escape and her mortal enemy who vowed to have his revenge will be gone.

"Nevermind, but when I get out of here safely, I will make sure that..."

Mikan started untying him. She doesn't know why but she felt that she needed to help him. Her conscience won't take it if she left him alone and escape by herself.

Natsume's eyes widened. He cannot believe that his enemy is helping him. He watched Mikan as she untied the ropes. After successfully doing that, she grabbed his hand and seek for an exit. But before that, she faced Natsume.

"If we want to get out of here alive, we need to do this together, even if we don't want to." She said then grabbed his hand.

Natsume just let her dragged him wherever she wants to go. But he's thankful that Mikan isn't facing him because if so, she will see the small blush on his face.

They arrived at the end of the hall. They saw a door and when they opened it, they saw a room full of big cabinets. They searched for an exit when two men with guns came in.

"Oh, shoot..." they both thought.

Mikan quickly opened the big cabinet beside them and pulled Natsume inside for them to hide. This pissed Natsume off.

"Oi oi... What's with the pushing? You can simply say..."

"Ssssshhhhhhhhhh!" she put her index finger on his lips to shut him up.

Natsume blushed. But Mikan can't see it because of the darkness. She forwarded her face towards Natsume's neck to see if the guards are already gone. Unfortunately, they weren't. They're lighting cigarettes and chatting about something she couldn't understand.

While Mikan was busy spying on the guards, Natsume can't take what he's feeling right now. She's breathing on his neck, and her hands are on his chest. He doesn't know why he's feeling like this and the bigger problem here is, those feelings are because of a _boy _he just met.

_Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..._

He tried to breathe normally. He's feeling hot whenever Mikan's breath passes his skin. His shirt is now wet from his sweat.

"They're gone. Let's go." She whispered.

His "sufferings" ended there. They went out of the closet and Natsume panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Didn't know you can't stand heat." Mikan said as she looked at Natsume, who's dripping wet and breathing heavily.

"Shut the hell up and let's go..." he said as they entered the next room.

* * *

The next room was full of mirrors. They can see their reflections wherever they look. Suddenly an unknown voice was heard.

"There they are!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!...

The gun was pointed at Mikan's left. She waited for the bullet to hit her but it didn't happen.

Natsume embraced her and was shot in his right arm.

"Shit! They've spotted us!" he said as he grabbed her arm and run, not caring about the pain he's feeling.

They kept running until they lost their chasers. They rested in a room that looked safe. Mikan closed the door and blocked it with the things that was inside that room. Natsume leaned on the wall, holding his right arm with a pained look on his face.

"Thanks for saving me out there. I didn't expect that you would actually catch that bullet with your arm." Mikan said as he patted Natsume's head.

Natsume just remained silent. He cannot find the right words to say. It was first time for him to be thanked by someone. He's into his deep thoughts when..

Riiiiiip.

Mikan ripped her shirt. It slightly showed her belly button which surprised Natsume.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" he shouted as he stared at her belly button. It doesn't have any muscles or whatsoever a boy should have.

Mikan didn't answered him. She put the ripped clothing on his injured right arm.

"That should stop the blood for a while. We will surely get out of..."

Zzzz...Zzzz...

Natsume's head fell on her lap, sleeping. She stared at his sleeping face and somewhat felt peace in him. Her blood suddenly rose up to her cheeks.

"Oh God... I can't be feeling like this... It's forbidden." she thought as she leaned on the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

"How's the mission going?" an unknown guy said to one of the guys who kidnapped Natsume and Mikan.

"According to plan sire."


	6. Unmasked Prince

**Chapter Six**

Beep.. beep.. beep.. beep..

The sound of something beeping woke Natsume up. He saw himself lying on Mikan's lap which made him blushed.

"Okay, the blushing has got to stop." He thought as he sat and realized that there is something beeping somewhere inside his companion's pocket.

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her hands and yawned. She scanned the place then remembered that she was kidnapped. Oh wait, there's another person with her, right? Then she saw Natsume's angry face, looking like he was going to kill her.

"You idiot! You didn't told me at the beginning that you brought your cellphone?" he shouted, sarcastically telling her that her cellphone is beeping.

"Ooppss.. Hehe.. Sorry.." she said, smiling at the angry guy. Then she reached for her phone and answered it. It was Hotaru.

"Hotaru! I'm glad you called! How's Youichi?" asked a very worried Mikan.

"He's fine. He knows now that you're in his old school but he doesn't know that you're there for him. And after that he..."

Wham! Wham! Wham!

Hotaru was cutted by the banging on the door heard from Mikan's side.

"What was that? Where are you?" asked a worried Hotaru.

"Don't worry Hotaru. I'm gonna be safe. But if ever something happens, tell Youichi I love him very much."

"Oi! It's time to go now!" a guy's voice interrupted her.

Hotaru heard the cellphone dropped, and she also heard running footsteps and the door being crashed.

"Please be safe Mikan." she said as she closed her phone and begin searching for something in her invention closet.

* * *

"Where the heck is Natsume sama?" asked a very pissed Koko. He's looking for him for like 24 hours already. You can clearly saw the bags in his eyes.

"Calm down Koko, sleep first. I told you that he's going to call us if he needs us." Ruka said, trying to calm down his friend.

"You're weird today you know. Before, when we don't see Natsume for a day, you're the most worried one. You must know where he is, don't you?" Koko said, raising his eyebrows looking for an explanation.

"I don't know. Go now and sleep to cool your head."

Koko left cause he's too tired to argue. Ruka just sighed then his phone rang.

"I understand. Yes.. Yes.. Sure.. I'll take care of the teachers."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asked Mikan as she saw the door almost giving up.

Natsume, not paying attention to her, started looking for an exit. Then he saw a hole that looks like an exit.

"Here, an exit. Get in, fast!"

"But where will it take us?"

"Just shut up and do as I say!"

Mikan quickly crawled in the hole, behind her is Natsume.

"Can you crawl faster? We're being chased you know!"

"I'm doing my best here you jerk!"

They reached the end of the hole and found theirselves outside the abandoned building.

"We made it!" Mikan raised her hands and shouted.

"Idiot, we're not safe yet. We're still at the territory of the enemy. And are you really a guy? You act like a girl." Natsume said, raising his eyebrows as he scanned the appearance of Mikan.

"Wha..what are you talking about.. I'm a man! A brave and strong man!" she defended as she made her voice more manly. She climbed and stand on a rock and showed Natsume her biceps, which doesn't have any muscles at all. But the rock is wet and slippery. So she slipped which made her pants come off and showed the boxers she bought.

"Oh no.. good thing I bought some boxers and didn't wear my panties or else this guy will know that I'm a girl."Mikan thought when...

"Hahahahahaha!" Natsume laughed himself out as he saw Mikan's "manly" boxers.

Mikan just stared at him. He looked so cute when he's laughing.

"So you're a man huh? A "brave and strong" man. Your boxer proves it." He said in a sarcastic tone while wiping his tears caused by too much laughter.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?" she said. Proud of herself because she thought that wearing boxers makes a man a true man.

Natsume laughed again, louder this time. But then he remembered that they have to escape. He signalled Mikan to follow him.

"What's wrong with him? That guy's mentally retarded. What's so funny about wearing polka dotted boxers?" she thought and stood up, put her pants on and followed the laughing guy.

* * *

Oh. You're saying that Natsume's with his grandfather and Mikan went home?" asked a very worried Narumi.

"Yeah sensei. So you don't have to look for them. They'll be back before you know it. They said that they have to do something and told me to..."

"They must've told me personally! I was very worried yesterday because I didn't find them in their rooms."

"I'm very sorry on behalf of them sensei. It is an emergency so.."

"It's okay Nogi kun. Go back to class now."

"Thank you sir."

"Nee Hotaru chan, what're you doing?" Anna asked as she saw Hotaru typing something in the computer, looking very busy.

"I think that Mikan's in trouble. I'm trying to locate them by tracking her cellphone."

"What? Mikan chan's in trouble? What're we going to do? What if she's..."

"Lower your voice down. Youichi might hear you you know." Hotaru calmly said as she stood up and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her." she said then went back on to tracking Mikan.

Anna nodded. She knows that she can count on Hotaru.

"Wait, what do you mean by them?"

"She is with a guy."

* * *

"Youichi, why don't you go out for a while. I thought that after your mood yesterday, you're gonna go back to normal." Nonoko said, knocking on Youichi's room. After what happened yesterday, she thought that Youichi will go out more often. But it seems that he changed again.

"Why should I go when Aoi's not even there?" he murmurred as he shut his eyes to sleep.

Youichi didn't know that Nonoko heard him. She gave up and went downstairs.

"Aoi chan huh... Hotaru! Anna! Big news!"

* * *

"Oi Hyuuga. Where are we? We're walking for like, ages now. Can we take a break?" said a panting Mikan who seemed very tired and hungry. She saw herself in a big and scary forest.

"I don't know, stupid. Let's rest first. Get some big leaves and sit there."

"But I'm too tired to get them."

"Then lie on the dirt. Idiot."

Mikan lied on the ground. She doesn't care even if it's dirty. She just want to rest now. She quickly fell asleep.

Natsume shook his head. He stared at her.

"Brave and strong huh" he thought as he began to pick leaves himself.

* * *

"Hotaru! Anna! Big news!" Nonoko shouted as she went to Hotaru's room.

"You've found out that Mikan's in trouble?"

"What? Mikan's in trouble? Why? How? When?"

"Unfortunately, she is. And Hotaru's trying to locate her."

"What are we going to do? Should we call the cops?"

"No we can't. We don't even know where they are, so they probably won't believe us." Hotaru said.

"Just don't tell Youichi, we don't want him getting worried do we? Don't worry, she's going to be okay." Anna said to Nonoko who is about to cry.

* * *

Mikan woke up after fully recharging her energy. She sat up and saw that she is lying in a bundle of leaves. She smiled and looked for the person who's responsible for that. She then turned around and saw Natsume picking fruits from the trees.

"Didn't know that you actually have a kind heart. Anyway, thanks for the leaves." Mikan said, walking towards Natsume.

"What're you talking about?" Natsume said, looking like he doesn't know what she's talking about.

Mikan just giggled. She saw many faces and traits of Natsume today. Traits that she never thought he had.

"Nevermind. Let me help you with that." she said as she climbed the tree to help him pick up fruits.

They gathered plenty of different fruits. Then they sat at the leaves and eat.

"Achoo!"

Mikan looked at the freezing Natsume. She then left and looked for some twigs. She came back with plenty of them and started making a bonfire. Then she faced Natsume and approached him. She held his hand and rubbed it.

"This will do the trick and make you warm." She said as she continued on rubbing his hand.

Natsume blushed again. He looked at Mikan who is rubbing his hand with hers.

"Like I said, this feeling has got to stop!" He thought as the boy in front of him made his heart beat wildly after every seconds.


	7. Misunderstandings

**Chapter Seven**

"Found it!" Hotaru said as she finally located Mikan's cellphone.

"Really? Where is she? Is she safe?" asked a worried Nonoko.

"I don't know. All I know now is their location. She and that guy is in an abandoned building somewhere near a forest."

"Are we going there to save them? Let's first call the police!" asked Anna.

"No, it's very dangerous. And we can't inform the authorities because everyone's gonna find out Mikan's true identity."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"There's no other way. We must seek help from Akira senpai."

"Akira senpai? No way! Mikan will kill us!"

"But we don't have any choice. Mikan will be killed if we don't hurry."

"Alright, I'll try to contact him."

* * *

"Will you please stop doing that! What's with you? No normal guy would do this! How am i supposed to react?" Natsume blurted out as he pulled out his hands from Mikan's and run.

He run a few meters away from Mikan. Then he hid behind a tree and lean on it. Mikan just shrugged and went back on eating the fruits. She thought that it's call of nature that made him act like that.

"Calm down Natsume. You're a guy. A veeerrryy very tough guy. You make girls cry emotionally, and boys, physically. You're not gay, and will never be one. You're raised to be a lady killer, you got that?" Natsume said to himself while nodding, agreeing to what he is saying.

_"This will do the trick and make you warm." memories of Mikan began flashing back on his head._

"!" he shouted as he began to punched the tree.

Mikan dropped the fruit she was eating.

"That was one real bad diarrhea. I sure don't wanna have one."

* * *

"What is the status of those two?"

"They're currently at the forest. They somehow found food and place to rest."

"As expected from Natsume. Just leave them for now. Wait for my further instructions."

"Okay sir. And by the way, Nogi kun already informed the teachers about Natsume sama's state."

"I'll talk to him later."

* * *

"Let's see. Aoi. Search." Youichi murmured as he searched Aoi's name on Facebook."

Of course he would have a difficulty in finding her because he doesn't know her surname. But he wouldn't give up until he finds her.

"Arrgghh.. 568 results. Why is everyone into facebook these days."

He kept searching and looking at the pictures to see if it was Aoi when...

"Ahh! Yesterday's my harvest day on Farmville! I forgot about it!"

He opened a new tab and prayed that his pineapples are not withered, and luckily they aren't. He harvested it and went back on looking for Aoi.

"Maybe she has a farmville too. We can be neighbors."he smiled at the thought.

Searching... Searching... Searching...

"This is her! This is her picture! I found it!" he shouted as he excitedly opened her profile.

"Let's see. Aoi Hyuuga, age, 15 years old, birthday..." he suddenly stopped reading when he noticed something familiar.

"What? Her surname is Hyuuga? Can she be related to... *gulp*.. Natsume Hyuuga?"

He opened her albums. Just to check if she is somewhat related to his nightmare.

_*flashback*_

_A boy in the cafeteria, wondering what he's going to eat. After picking his food, he went to a vacant table because he is new and doesn't have any friends. But before he got there, a person placed his foot in front of him and he tripped. He felt that he bumped into someone and his juice splashed on that someone's shirt. He looked up and saw a pair of angry crimson eyes glaring at him._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, someone tripped me and..." he said as he tried to wipe out the juice on that person's shirt._

_*end of flashback*_

"This is just a coincidence. He's not the only Hyuuga in the world isn't he?" he said to himself as he scanned thoroughly the pictures on her album.

After checking all the albums, he didn't find any picture of Natsume. He's very happy that she is not related to him.

"Of course it's impossible for them to be related to each other. Aoi's an angel, and Natsume's a..."

An album that's in the last part suddenly caught his attention. Its name is "most important picture". He's burning with curiosity because it contains only one picture. He clicked to open it and...

"What!" his eyes widened.

It was Natsume Hyuuga building sand castle with Aoi in the beach. And the caption of the picture is "The first and last castle built by my _brother_ and I".

_*flashback*_

_Silence filled the entire cafeteria. Some pity the guy and some find it amusing to see the reaction of their so called Prince._

_"Koko. Get this thing out of my sight."_

_"Yes Natsume sama. What should I do to him?"_

_"Whatever you want."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

"Natsume, are you okay there? Do you need a leaf or something?" she said as she walked towards him.

"What? Why the heck would i need a leaf?" he thought.

"Are you stupid? Just go away and leave me alone."

"What the? I'm just concerned about his diarrhea and he's telling me that I'm stupid?" she thought.

"But, aren't you sick? We should find a doctor soon to cure your sickness."

"Huh? Sickness? Does he read minds? He thinks I'm falling for him?" he nervously thought.

"Hah! You're too full of yourself! I have a very beautiful girlfriend and we will have lots of kids when we get married!"

"What is he talking about? Does he think that having a diarrhea can make a person lost the ability to give birth?" she thought as she controlled her laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! You're so cute! Hahahaha!"

Her compliment made him blushed.

"And for your information Prince Natsume, the girls are the ones who are giving birth. Always remember that. Hahaha." she said as she went back to their resting place, laughing.

That statement strucked him. He thinks that Mikan just told him that they can never be together. Because of being both guys.

"Aaarrrrggghhhhh!" he shouted as he started punching the tree again.

And the girl not too far away, had another misunderstanding.

* * *

Youchi's facebook wall... this is not included in the story... just read it anyway (^_^)...

**Facebook **

**Sakura Youichi**

**Wall**  
**  
What's on your mind?:** Why does he have to ruin everything! Why did he ever appeared in my life? I hate him! I really really hate him!  
** Today 11:34 am**

** 324 people likes this  
View all 178 comments:**  
** Naruto:**  
dude, what's wrong with you? are you gay now? who's the he?  
** Persona:**  
I understand your feelings. I too, was once in that kind of situation.  
** Youichi:**  
What are you guys talking about? I was seriously expressing myself here!  
** Sasuke:**  
Okay why does persona involved in that kind of situation?  
** Youichi:**  
You guys, it's not what you think! You're misunderstanding everything!  
** Persona deleted his comment 11:45 am**  
** Zero:**  
What's wrong with falling in love?  
** Kaname:**  
Nothing's wrong, but when it's forbidden, it's forbidden!  
** Yuki:**  
What are you so angry about Kaname senpai?  
** Sasuke:**  
Can someone tell me when's persona involved in this kind of situation?  
** Kuonji:**  
I don't know! Don't ask me! I don't know anything! Spare me Sasuke! Don't pressure me!  
** Sasuke:**  
I'm not pressuring you.  
** Kuonji:**  
Oh...  
** Kuonji deleted his comment 11:56 am**

**to be continued...**


	8. Him and Her

Chapter Eight

After releasing his anger, Natsume went back to their resting place.

"You're done? Does it still hurt?" Mikan said.

Natsume didn't respond. He tried not talking to her. Maybe in that way, his feelings will change.

"Oi, Natsume! I'm talking to you! Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

Still, she didn't gert a reply.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I know it hurts your ego that I know, your painful experience a while ago, but just forget that I know and let's not talk about that again, okay?"

What Mikan said hurt Natsume's feelings.

"He just wants me to forget that I... like him?" he thought.

"You're misunderstanding something here, missy, I don't know where the heck you got the idea that I like you, but I don't. You got that?" he said as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"Well I don't like you either!" she said, a little bit hurt of what he said.

"Whatever, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"Hotaru, give me all the details you know about the whereabouts of Mikan. We need to find her as soon as possible."

"Got it Akira senpai. This is their current location. This warehouse is near a forest, and base from what I heard a while ago while talking to Mikan, they escaped the building."

"I really can't believe Mikan enrolled in an all boys school for revenge. I mean, what is she thinking!"

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" an unknown guy said.

"Crap, they've found us." Natsume thought as he sees their enemies surrounding them."

"Just obediently come with us and no one gets hurt. Our boss wants to meet you."

"Who said we're coming with you guys? Even if we die..."

"We're coming with you." Natsume interrupted Mikan.

"What are you saying? It's not that easy to escape but now you're coming with them obediently?"

"Shut up, we can't fight them back, they have weapons, idiot. Besides, I want to meet their boss, who's behind all of these."

"Alright, but if we get killed, I'm going to strangle you!"

"How can you strangle me when you're dead? Stupid" he said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan was dragged in a truck. They're not tied because the guards know that they can't escape even if they wanted to. Five guards are at the back with them and two more are in the drivers seat. The people at the back were very serious when suddenly...

Pruuuuttttt... one of the guards farted but didn't want to admit it.

"What's up with that smell! It's like a dead rat!" another guard complained.

"Hey! Who farted? Is it you?"

"No it's not me! Maybe it's him!"

"No it's not!"

The guards argued and argued of whose done it when...

"Ummm... Excuse me, do you guys have a medicine for diarrheas? I think my friend here is still suffering." Mikan worriedly said.

Natsume was a bit surprised of what Mikan said. He doesn't know who's the friend she is talking about.

"Hahahahahahaha!" all the guards laughed because they thought that Mikan did it.

"So it is you who farted. Sorry kid, but you have to wait until we got to our headquarters because there's no stopping over."

Natsume slightly laughed but shocked when Mikan said...

"No it's not for me, it's for Natsume, you see, he has a diarrhea and I know that he's in pain because a while ago, he's sooo in pain that he's shouting and punching trees."

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" all the guards laughed their stomachs out.

Natsume's speechless. He doesn't know what expression to make, and to make the situation worse...

"I'm serious here! Maybe he's still in pain now but doesn't want to show it because of his ego." Mikan said seriously.

Then she turned to Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, just hang in there okay? We'll get you a doctor soon." she said it with a worried face.

Natsume's eyes twitched. He doesn't know what she's talking about. All the guards are laughing at him.

"Is he plotting something?" Natsume thought.

But the look on Mikan's face looks like she's seriously worried about Natsume's "sickness".

Then he recalled what happened earlier.

_"Natsume, are you okay there? Do you need a leaf or something?"_

_"Are you stupid? Just go away and leave me alone."_

_"But, aren't you sick? We should find a doctor soon to cure your sickness."_

Now he gets it. That proves the 100 percent stupidity of his companion.

"Hey, I know that you're an idiot but I didn't expect it to be at this extent. I don't have a diarrhea you dummy! And that disgusting fart is definitely not mine!" he angrily said.

"At least he doesn't think that I like him. Because even if he tortures me, I wouldn't!" he thought.

* * *

"Akira senpai, you're going to save Mikan chan right?" asked Nonoko.

"Don't worry. Mikan's a tough girl. She won't be harmed that easily by those bastards. Anyway, I know where they are and I'm going there now. "

"Can we come with you?"

"No, you girls stay here. Hotaru, let me borrow your cellphone. Just in case Mikan calls."

"Here. Good luck senpai."

* * *

"We're here. You want to go to a restroom first? Hahahahaha!" the guard said as the others laughed.

"Stop teasing sick people!" Mikan said.

Natsume just slapped his forehead. He doesn't know what to do with Mikan.

"Let's just go. I can't wait to meet your boss." he said.

The guards brought them to a big room full of antiques and expensive collections. Natsume found the place very familiar.

"Hey! Isn't this one of my grandpa's..." Natsume said but was interrupted.

"That's right Natsume. The person who's behind all of this is none other than, your grandfather." an unknown voice behind them said.

Mikan and Natsume looked back and...

"You!" both of them said in unison.

"What? You know him?" both of them said again.

"Of course I know him, he's my grandfather!" Natsume shouted.

"Oh..."

"He's the old man whom I saved a few days ago in the bus. An unknown man just suddenly pointed a gun on him and.."

"That's enough talking. Both of you." the old man commanded.

"Wait a second old man! What's going on here? And you're behind all of this?"

"Calm down Natsume. I'll explain everything. I just did all of that for you, and Mikan to be partners on missions that I will give you."

"Missions? What do you mean Mr. Hyuuga san?" Mikan said.

"This mission needs a boy and a girl to be accomplished. That's why I'm assigning you two to be..."

"Wa..wa..wait... What do you mean a boy and a girl? We're both guys here you stupid old man!" Natsume interrupted.

Mikan was speechless. She was nervous because she thought that the old man knows her true identity and will tell Natsume the truth.

"Oh right, I forgot that you didn't know." the old man murmurred.

"What did you say?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. But you two are the only one who can do this. Mikan chan will just have to pretend to be a girl during missions."

"Whaattt!"


	9. Change of Plans?

**Chapter Nine: Change of Plans?**

Youichi can't find the words to say. He's really surprised that his first love is Natsume's younger sister. He doesn't even know what to feel. Should he be angry? Sad? Or happy because he found out early? He thought that he can finally move on with the trauma Natsume gave him. But he's wrong.

_"I thought that I can finally get away from that jerk! I'm so confused right now!" _Youichi thought.

He was about to sign out when a friend request notification caught his attentiion. He opened it only to find Aoi Hyuuga waiting to be confirmed. He was surprised and didn't know what to do.

_"What am I being nervous about? It's just being friends on facebook." _He thought as he swiped the sweatdrops on his forehead.

* * *

"This isn't funny old man! There's no way that I'm going on your so called missions. And with this guy too? I mean we don't even like each other! Scratch that. We even hate each other! And you expect us to work together as a team?" Natsume said angrily.

"Uhhmm.. That's right Mr. Hyuuga. And I don't think I can act properly as a girl. I mean it will hurt my pride as a man." Mikan said nervously with a really low voice.

The old man paused for a while and looked at the two of them.

"Well, I can't force you if you don't want to. But let me talk to both of you first, then if you still don't want to, you can go." The old man said.

"Whatever you say old man, but nothing can change my mind." Natsume replied.

Natsume and his grandfather talked first. The old man asked his maids to tour Mikan around the place while he's talking with his grandson.

"So Natsume, nothing will change your mind you say?" The old man said while smirking.

"Yeah. So don't try to persuade me anymore. You've wasted a lot of my time already."

"Oh really? What if I tell you that I will let you see your mother if you agree?"

Natsume paused for a while, then he grabbed the collar of the old man's shirt.

"Mother? What mother? I have no such thing!"

_Flashback:_

_Natsume, together with Aoi, his sister were building castle on the beach when suddenly..._

"_Natsume! Haaa.. Haaa... Your mother!" Ruka said while panting because of running._

"_Calm down first Ruka. What is it?"_

"_Your mother is leaving! I heard them! Let's go now!"_

_Natsume and Ruka ran leaving Aoi alone. They kept running until a familiar car catches his eyes. He saw his mom and called her. _

"_Mom!" he said as he kept on chasing the car._

"_Mom! Don't leave us!" he pleaded and pleaded while crying._

_But his mom didn't even bother to turn around and look at him._

_End of flashback..._

"She abandoned us! I have no business with her anymore!" Natsume said as he let go of the old man's shirt.

"I know you're still angry with her after what she did. But believe me, she doesn't want to do that. It was because of me that she left you. I forced her to.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?"

"She's the reason why your father, my son, died. That's why I sent her away from her children! To let her feel the pain I felt!"

Natsume's eyes widened. He's just too shocked to react. When he got back on his senses, a tear fell on his eyes.

"But don't you think it's unfair for us! We thought we were abandoned! Let me see her! Let me and my sister meet her!" Natsume said, his bangs covering his face.

"I'll let you and Aoi see her. Only if you agreed on the missions I will give you."

"F*ck you old man!" he said, as he ran out of the room.

As he opened the door, he saw Mikan. She heard it all. He continued running and left her there. She started to cry because she felt what Natsume is feeling. She chased and looked for him. That's when a sakura tree caught her attention. There she saw Natsume lying, his hands covering his face.

"Nee Natsume, your grandfather's place is soooo beautiful! I like it!" Mikan said, trying to lighten the mood. But she didn't get a reply from Natsume.

"You know what, I kind of like the idea of your grandfather. I don't know what he's going to make us do with the missions but I really like adventures!"

"If you want to do missions then do it by yourself. I neither want nor need your pity." He finally said something.

"Who says I pity you? I just want to do something exciting! It's getting a bit too boring these days, don't you think?"

"Whatever, just leave me alone."

* * *

3 days later...

Mikan and Natsume were sent back to their school. Natsume finally agreed about the missions. When he met his gang, Koko showed him his plans on how to make Mikan's life miserable.

"Natsume sama! You finally arrived! Look at this plan I've made!" Koko said, trying to impress the prince.

Natsume read it then crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can. Koko's eyes widened and his jaw dropped because he cannot believe that this is happening.

"No one is to touch that guy unless I says so. Got it?" He said, leaving a stunned Koko alone.

He walked and saw Mikan, eating his lunch alone with a very happy face, looking like an idiot. He cannot help but chuckle.

"_Oi, tonight's our first mission, be late and you're dead."_ Natsume wrote in a piece of paper, threw it at Mikan then left.

Mikan read it and a smile curve up on her face. She can't help but be happy.

"_I'm so happy that he agreed! It means that he really wants to see his mother. How cute!" _Mikan thought.

A few days ago, she, and Natsume were kidnapped by Natsume's grandfather. But it was just a test for them to be prepared for the missions the old man's going to give them. She will never agree of course, if not for Natsume. While talking to Natsume, convincing him, she remembered that Hotaru and her friends are still worried about her so she called. She cannot believe that they told their Akira senpai about her plan but understood them because they're only worried about her. She thanked them and told them that she is okay now.

"_I'm really lucky to have great friends. I mean, if they're not here, I wouldn't be here, helping Youchi get his revenge." _She thought and then snapped.

She finally realized that she wasn't supposed to be helping Natsume right now but making his life be miserable!

"_What am I doing? Helping him was not the reason I entered this school! But I'm really happy if he and his sister will get to see their mother again... That's right! I'm doing this for his sister! Not for him! When his sister reunited again with their mother, my mission is finished and I'm going to do all it takes to torture that guy! Bwahahahaha! Mikan, you're such a genius!" _she thought as she began to snicker which made her looked very weird right now because, **ehem** she's alone!

"Mikan chan! You look really happy and cute eating like that." A familiar voice behind her said.

"Akira senpai? What are you doing in here?" Mikan said looking very surprised. Dropping her bento.

"Well, I just want to see how you're doing in here. Since it's an all boys school!" He said, pinching her cheeks.

"Ouch! Really, I'm ok here. You don't have to worry."

"Of course I won't worry. Because I just transferred here."

* * *

Author's Note:

I can finally update this! I've been very busy for the last few months but now, classes are about to end! Woohoo! _ anyways, please review and comment. Well I did stopped writing stories for a long time now so I doubt that you'll like it :D... I have a new fic entitled "Operation 143: A love to kill" please read it if you have some spare time :D.. This is the summary:

Natsume is a special agent. He was hired by the vice president of the Sakura Industries to pretend that he's a homo (gay) so that he can enter in the Alice Dormitory for girls and gays! His mission? Find and kill the president's daughter...


End file.
